New Avengers Annual Vol 1 3
(Published) (Series) | NextIssue = (Published) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Mike Mayhew | Production1_1 = Taylor Esposito | Quotation = You're right, Hawkeye, the world has gone to hell. But thank God the Avengers are here to do something about it. And we are. You ready? | Speaker = Captain America (Steve Rogers) | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler1_1 = Mike Mayhew | Inker1_1 = Mike Mayhew | Colourist1_1 = Andy Troy | Letterer1_1 = Richard Starkings | Letterer1_2 = Albert Deschesne | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis1 = Clint Barton wakes up naked and restraint cuffed to a chair. And before him is the Dark Avengers, with Osborn taunting him over his failure in his attempted murder. He demands that Barton divulge the hideout of his Avengers if he wants his ex-wife spared. At the Avengers hideout, Mockingbird wakes up to find a note left by Barton, informing her of his attempt against Osborn. She runs to see some of the weapons gone before running to the roof and breaking down crying. Ms. Marvel and Spider-Woman ask what's wrong. When they are told about what Barton had done, Ms. Marvel flies off to see the Helicarrier and numerous copters around Avengers Tower. Back in wherever Barton is being held, Barton refused to cooperate, so Osborn tells Venom to bite his shoulder. However, he headbutts Venom before kicking Hawkeye's arrow to hit Osborn, only for him to duck out of the way. The Sentry then knocks Barton out. Therefore, Osborn calls in Mentallo to rip Barton's secrets out of him. The women of the New Avengers can't find any of the men, who are off doing their own business. Therefore, only they can rescue Barton. Jessica Jones also offers her help and calls her mother to watch over Danielle. Meanwhile, Barton wakes up in his underwear, finding his cell, and very much the entire block, empty. He grabs the bow and trick arrow and blasts his way out. But when he goes through the blasted door, he finds himself back in his Hawkeye uniform, during a Kree invasion. He then relives the moment when he dies. But in reality, it is actually Mentallo, probing through his mind, battering at his mental defenses, having him relive every hurt, embarrassment, missed opportunity and failure. He then manages to divulge the location of the Avengers hideout. But when the Dark Avengers trash it, they find the hideout abandoned clean out; the New Avengers knew that they were coming. Onboard the Hellicarier, Mockingbird, Spider-Woman, Ms. Marvel and Jewel storm the aircraft and managed to save Barton before Mentallo could extract his comrades' identities. As the Dark Avengers walk away from the ruins of the hideout, Bullseye taunts Osborn of how the New Avengers anticipated his move. Osborn almosts punches him, but relents, saying they still got their enemies' house. Later, Spider-Man finds H.A.M.M.E.R. surrounding the wreckage of their base. When agents spot him, he manages to get to the backup safe house underground. When he arrives, Barton apologizes for attempting to murder Osborn. He just explains that it's hard for him that the world has gone down and no one seems to care. He also promises that he would never put anyone of his team in danger. Luke Cage and his wife discuss her going back into her Jewel identity. Bucky comments that Steve Rogers would kill him. Just then, Rogers himself turns up, informing everyone that the world has indeed gone down. But he promises that they, as the Avengers, are going to do something about it. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** Unnamed agents Other Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** **** ***** **** Items: * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * | Solicit = Clint Barton is in custody and that leaves not only Barton's life in severe jeopardy but all the New Avengers are at serious risk. So the ladies of the Avengers ban together to do what they have to do in a double-sized blockbuster Avengers story with a startling new chapter in the life of Jessica Jones. Brought to you by Brian Michael Bendis and artist extraordinaire Mike Mayhew. | Notes = * Takes place following the events of Dark Reign: The List - Avengers #1. * Includes a preview of Siege #1. | Trivia = * Steve Rogers called Clint Barton Hawkeye, unaware that he had changed his codename to Ronin. | Recommended = | Links = * http://www.marvel.com/catalog/?id=13498 }}